Big Brother Sirius
by GreenWarrior
Summary: The war is over and the Potter's are living their life quite peacefully away from the public eye. A Oneshot from the point of view of Sirius Potter about becoming a big brother...again.


**Big Brother Sirius**

It was five years after the second war and things had settled down nicely. Nearly all of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters had been rounded up. The wizarding world was slowly starting to recover from its brutality, slowly but surely. Happiness that had been delayed because of it was now coming into full bloom.

One example of this could be found in the Potter household. Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world was living quite comfortably with his family in their nice house. Which was located somewhere around in the country and away from the main cities.

Harry had married Ginny Weasley shortly after her seventh year, despite the fact at a war was raging on around them. This was due to the fact that she was three months pregnant. Now don't get them wrong they loved each other very much, but they would have preferred to have waited until after the war to get married and start a family.

Luckily for them the war only lasted three more years after their son Sirius James Potter was born. Now most would be thinking only three years in a sarcastic manner, but really everyone expected it to go on longer. Voldemort seemed to have so much more power and support then he did the first time around.

But now Sirius was about to become a big brother…again. In the eight-year-olds mind three brothers was plenty enough and he didn't need more. He had never been happy about having a sibling. Not even when the now five year old Marche had been brought home.

But then the twins came. At three years old they were horrible and most times Sirius couldn't stand them and tried to keep a bit of a distance from them. That never really worked for all three of them seemed to be attached to him. They always wanted to be with their big brother Sirius. And Sirius feared that this new addition would be no different.

"Sirius are you happy about having new brother," my Uncle Remus asked me. He was watching over all of us while Mummy and Daddy were at St. Mungos having the baby.

I didn't like hanging out with Uncle Remus for too long by myself. He just always got so sad and I didn't like it. Also sometimes when Uncle Remus said my name it didn't really seem like he was talking to me at all. I thought he was a bit weird, but I never said anything afraid that I would hurt his feelings and then he would act all sad again.

"No I don't want another brother," I told him sullenly. "Marche, Abel, and Blake are enough. I wish Mummy and Daddy would just leave the baby at St. Mungos."

Uncle Remus got that sad look in his eyes again. Was their nothing I could do that wouldn't make him sad? He looked like he was going to say something, when my brothers came barging in calling for their precious brother thankfully interrupting us.

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius!" they cried out before swarming around me, all trying to get my attention at once. Annoyed I glared down at their red heads. All of them had red hair like Mummy and brown eyes. I was the only one among them with black hair and green eyes like Daddy. Though Daddy's hair was messy and short, mine was neat and long tied back in a ponytail, cause I wanted to be just like my Uncle Bill.

"What?" I grumbled at them. They didn't seem to hear me cause they kept calling my name and tugging on me. Thanks Uncle Remus for pulling them off of me, I thought sarcastically as he watched from the sidelines. Since it seemed like I would be getting no help from him I would just have to put a stop to it myself. I didn't need his help any ways. I had been doing this for a while now.

"Silence!" I shouted. Instantly they stopped talking and stared up at me. "Sit," I commanded and they sat. I grinned down at them, before taking a seat on the comfy chair behind me. I crossed my arms and focused my attentions on my brothers. "Marche you can speak,"

"Sirius when's the baby going to get here?" Marche asked.

"When Mummy and Daddy get home, Next," Has you might have seen I have done this numerous times. I even vary it up on who I call first that way they all think that it's fair and that none of the others are being favored.

"When are Mummy and Daddy getting home?" Abel was next being the older twin. I have smart brothers, annoying, but smart.

"When the baby is clean and stuff. Blake," I turned to the last of my brothers.

"When is the baby gonna be clean?" Blake smiled innocently at me waiting for my response.

"After the nurse people clean him," I nodded my hand at them motioned for them to stand. They did so without hesitation or complaint.

"You are dismissed," I told them and pointed towards the door. Now this is where they all start whining.

"Sirius, but I wanna-

"You can't-

"I wanna stay with you."

They all generally said this around the same time. So it was a bit hard to understand, but me being their big brother I had some practice.

"No you asked your questions, now go play," I told them sternly, they all opened their mouths to speak again, but I raised my hand for silence. "If you go without another word I might very well come play with you all later," that did it, they were out of the door with not a word spoken.

I grinned at my accomplishment. I loved it when it was just me. A cough that sounded more like a laugh brought me back to the fact that I was indeed not alone. I turned to look at Uncle Remus. He was smiling at me. Wow, I managed to do the impossible I made Uncle Remus smile.

"You seem to be doing fine with your brothers, why not another?" he asked a smile still on his face. I frowned at him. Why was he still on about my new brother? Doesn't he know that a new brother would just cause chaos and less time for me and my brothers with Mummy and Daddy? I am pretty sure that Uncle Remus is an only child so he wouldn't understand.

"Uncle Remus, you're an only child, right?" I asked. I was going to prove that I was right and he was under delusional impressions. He smiled when I asked him the question. He probably had no idea where my question was leading. See even that proved he had no siblings. For younger siblings were always asking questions that rarely seemed like they had a point, but they do. It's just a more round about way.

"No I didn't." He answered. "But I always wanted one," he continued on with a moments hesitation. "I always wanted somebody that I could play with or somebody that I could look up too. Or they could look up to me," he really did seem to want a sibling, I will have to dissuade him of this idea. He will soon see that he was the lucky one.

"Uncle Remus you should be happy about being an only child. You had no rivalry with your siblings. Nobody to argue about who gets the best piece of cake. No one to share your toys with or your room for that matter," I'm sure my voice had turned a bit wishful some time during that. Then I turned and looked him directly in the eyes. This was the important one. "And you never have to share time with your Mummy and Daddy. They only have you and so they can spend as much time with you as they want." I nodded my head vigorously to emphasize my point.

"Oh I see," Remus muttered. I wasn't sure that he did and that he was just agreeing with me to agree with me. I shrugged, it really didn't matter if he agreed with me or not. I know I'm right.

It was another two hours before Mummy and Daddy came home with the baby. I was starting to fall asleep by that time. I know that my younger brothers had already been put to bed. After all it was 8 o'clock and he was able to stay up till 8:30 cause he was older. I was hoping that they would be home in time to tuck me in. But then again what can I expect when a new baby brother, of course they have to spend oh so much time with him.

"Ok Sirius off to be," Remus told me. I only nodded sleepily. I normally would have argued, but I was tired and I didn't really expect Mummy and Daddy to come now.

I was just about to drift off into sleep when I heard a distinct pop and then another. Though they were a bit muffled by the walls, I could still hear them. Instantly sleep left me and I rolled out of bed. I rushed out of my bedroom and went towards the living room. I stared wide-eyed at them from the doorway. There they were, my Mummy and Daddy…and Him. The little ball of Joy (Ha, I thought silently, that thing was going to be anything but a little bundle of joy) was lounging quietly in Mummy's arms.

I didn't have a very good view of the baby, but I didn't need one. I knew what he would look like. He would be small and have red hair and brown eyes. He would look exactly like Mummy and my other brothers.

From my place by the door I glared at the small bundle all wrapped in blue blankets. I didn't care if Mummy and Daddy said that they would still have time for me and my brothers, I knew its wasn't true. When a new baby brother came it just meant more time with Grandma and Grandpa at the Burrow.

My Mummy was the first one to notice me standing in the doorway. At first she had seemed happy to see me, but then she got all frowny like. It was the look she got when you had done something wrong and would be punished for it.

"Sirius come here," she said in her strict Mummy voice. My Daddy and Uncle Remus both looked up and saw me. My Daddy looked happy and I couldn't tell with Uncle Remus. I walked over to where they were all standing and Mummy handed over the baby to Uncle Remus. Her hands went down onto her hips. It looked like she was getting ready to start a lecture.

"Sirius James Potter what are you doing up at this hour?" she demanded of the young child. I would have told her that I had been sort of sleeping when I had heard them come home, but Daddy started talking.

"Gin," he said to Mummy. Mummy turned to look at him. It was clear to me that she clearly didn't want to be interrupted in the start of her lecture mode. Then Uncle Remus jumped to rescue.

"Ginny he was excited to meet his new brother and had trouble going to sleep," Remus defended me. All three of us looked at him in disbelief. That was such a lie, Mummy and Daddy knew that. I had told them that I hadn't wanted a new brother. I had even told them that I wished that the baby would be lost at St. Mungos. I had been punished a lot for that.

"Remus I know very well that Sirius is not pleased with having another little brother, theirs no need to lie for him," Ginny stated. Remus sighed and looked down at the baby in his arms. He smiled at the child. It was obvious that he was already quite fond of the baby already.

I was so sure that Mummy was going to punish me. But when she turned to look back at me there was a smile on her face. She didn't seem all that mad. I wondered if she was really mad in the first place. Mummys were just so confusing sometimes.

"Want to see the baby?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't really want to, but I might as well, while it's still quiet and not smelly. Daddy went over and picked me up. I fidgeted a bit in his grasp. I was a bit too old to be held; I didn't say anything though. Daddy brought me over to Uncle Remus who was still holding the baby.

At first I couldn't see him, the blanket was covering his head. Then Mummy reached over and pushed the blanked away revealing the baby underneath.

I stared wide-eyed at the baby. He looked nothing like I had imagined. He was awake and I could see his eyes were just as green as my own. They were staring out at me curiously. The baby even had black tufts of hair. He was just like me.

I was in awe of him. I reached out my hand hesitantly; I stopped just short of touching him. I looked up at my Mummy hopefully. She nodded her head and I turned back to my brother. My hand went towards his and I was shocked when his tiny hand took hold of my finger. His grip was stronger then I expected. I smiled down at him.

"He's just like me," I whispered and glanced at Daddy my eyes showing the awe that I felt for my brother.

"Yes he is," My Daddy agreed. He leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek and repeated himself, "Yes he is,"

I turned to look back at the baby. His eyes were drooping and his fingers loosened their grip on my fingers until it fell back down to him. He yawned and stared at me sleepily.

"It's his bed time," I told my parents. They laughed softly at me. I didn't care, my decision about my brother had been made. He was unlike my other brothers he was like me. I was going to protect him and teach him everything I knew. But before that he had to get some sleep. After all I had a lot to teach him.

"Yes it is, and yours too," Mummy said the last part a bit sternly, but in a fun matter. I nodded my head in agreement. I would need sleep too; I now had another brother to watch over.

"What's his name?" I asked not really wanting to leave him yet.

"Regulus Harold Potter," We were put to bed after that and the last thought that I had before sleep claimed me was that for the first time I was glad to be big brother Sirius.

* * *

**AN:** So how do you like it. It's just something I wrote to keep me occupied during school hours. So review tell me what you think and all that sort of stuff. 


End file.
